


delicate devotion

by delicateheat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Description, Italian Mafia, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateheat/pseuds/delicateheat
Summary: You were roped into the mafia by your parents who were drowning in their own debt, plagued by the guilt that in the end of it you weren't skilled enough to save their lives, but while suffocating in your own misery you could never forget the first time you laid eyes on him. A golden haired man who was never seen without a cigarette, every night a different girl giggling by his side, clutching to his suit arm. You told yourself you would never fall for such a pig, but continued to find yourself unable to breathe within his presence. Your ribs tightened and desire bubbled deep within your chest. You couldn't possibly keep this up much longer.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. elegance

morning light seeped through the curtains coating her eyes with a golden blanket. Her memory of the night before was hazy, all she could remember was that there was someone that came home with her last night, and that someone was still sleeping soundly next to her. She rose from her satin bedsheets and brushed her tangled h/c locks from her face. Her head pounded and she instantly repressed the urge to vomit.

"get out of my bed, Yeager."

rasped y/n as she kicked the back of the chestnut haired boy to wake him before climbing out of bed herself. The world seemed to slant and spin for a moment before she steadied herself on a near by mirror. The cold of the glass seeped into her clammy fingertips as she once again subdued the urge to throw up. 

Last night was all one big blur but y/n could remember some moments, her and eren tangled within her bedsheets, two sweat clad bodies , the smell of alcohol on his breath. She wanted to scream.

Picking up a shoe too large to be her own she tossed it erens way, finally waking him. 

"the fuck was that for, y/n?" he growled in a low tone, squeezing his eyes shut and turning away from the light. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his throbbing temple.

"god eren you stink, go take a shower and get your ass to headquarters before anyone finds out you were here." y/n remarked chucking the clothes scattered on the floor his way before stumbling into the walk in closet next door.

It had been too long since shed really last let herself go like that, but she knew if any of the others found out Yeager had been in her bed there would be consequences she couldn't bare too face right now, yet alone the embarrassment. 

Her walk in closest was surprisingly big, Ackerman made sure those who worked hard had the best of the best, and that is what you had.

Her penthouse overlooked the skyline of London. such a pretty city for such shitty people. The sound of rushing water drew y/n from the haze that inhabited her mind. That mixed with the lingering traces of vodka made her seethe with regret.

Y/n sighed and dragged a brush through her knotted hair, grimacing at the pain but carrying on anyways. Makeup wasn't a must for today, even if it was needed Historia would sit her down and have her looking like a princess in quick succession. 

she stripped of the little clothes she was wearing and became aware of a deep mauve circle nestled in the crook of her collar bone.  
"fuck you Yeager, ill kill you for this" she muttered under hushed breath.

she ventured to her own private bathroom, stepping into the shower, letting the steaming water coat and clean every crevice that her body held. She yearned to wash away any trace that Yeager had left on her. She cleaned her face and the remaining traces of alcohol which painfully reminded her of the night before fizzled away and were washed down the drain along with any emotions y/n let herself feel at that moment. And so she threw on her attire, unclasping the first few buttons of her shirt, letting her burning body breathe.

Back in the bedroom eren was already showered and dressed, a wicked smirk plastered on his face.  
"don't look at me like that you dirty bastard" y/n hissed, venom dripping from her tongue.  
"oh come on" eren retorted "might as-well enjoy it, who knows it might make that horse faced kirschtein pay more attention to you" he spat, winking and sauntering of into the hallway, grabbing his keys and cell phone before heading out through the door.

too late y/n wondered if she was playing with fire.

y/n simply had no time for feeble events such as breakfast, slipping on her heels she shifted out of the door. Racing down the hallways she came to a stop at the elevators, pressing the button for the ground floor. She waited patiently for her arrival, nodding small acknowledgements to those who came and went from the elevator with her before finally reaching her destination.

A small detour too the security room and an 100 dollar bill later y/n was assured that all footage of her and Yeager foolishly promenading around the luxurious apartment block would be deleted swiftly. She smiled sweetly and gave her thanks once more before returning to her original intentions for the day.

The soles of her heels clicked across the elegant marble laid out across the floor of the foyer. She was a lioness, known very well to every aristocrat, politician and frankly every person with a smidge of power all throughout the country. The power she held was sickening, but she bathed in the essence of it all, revelled in the fear that she drew out of people.

But she did not speak unless spoken too, didn't feel unless it would help the mission. No remorse, no guilt, no nothing.

Just as her brother had taught her.

The streets were extremely busy, the crisp autumn cold nipped at the tips of her ears and nose, but the fresh air remedied her aching soul and the last of her regrets drifted away with the breeze. 

she wasn't sure if the weight in her pocket was the gun nestled in there, or the guilt she always found came with it, but she had no time to be plagued by such fragile emotions.

Just as her brother had taught her.

The fresh smelling business men, giggling groups of teens and families with their hordes of snotty children created the perfect cover for y/n to slip down a small dingy alleyway, the damp smell made her nose wrinkle up. she removed a cigarette from the box in her pocket and lit it, inhaling deeply. She knew it was bad but she accepted she would die anyways, most likely sooner than later so might as well take advantage of the small things in life.

Is that why she had Yeager in her bed last night?

the base was backed onto one of the most luxurious hotels in London, it provided the perfect place for jobs, owned by Armin Arleit. The man didn't like to get his hands dirty but couldn't care less about what went down in the hotel, he assured that the police would never sniff it out.

y/n punched a code into the door and stepped inside. she weaved her way through the maze of hallways until she reached the meeting room. From what she could hear everyone was already here.

she strode inside and was met with piercing gazes from each direction. Connie and Sasha sat together at one side of the room picking away at a takeout, Mikasa sat with her arm held out too hange who tended to a large wound. Armin and eren sat a small table in the back playing poker, when eren laid his eyes on you he couldn't help but smirk. One death glare later, erens eyes were back on his hand. 

Y/n failed too notice the first person she normally would every morning. jean sat in a chair in the corner of the room, cigarette in hand. She met his gaze, chestnut eyes complimenting his golden hair. Y/n failed to keep her eyes there for more then a few seconds. Even after looking a way she could still feel him watching her. 

Heat suddenly gathered in her chest and she soon became extremely flustered . However her childish feelings were soon interrupted when Levi walked into the room, Erwin smith following close behind him. Both men hung up there coats, Levi turned, letting his cold glance torment her.

"you're late, sister." Ackerman spat.


	2. eternal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapters! I can assure you there will at least be 10 chapters to this story, depending on feedback I will either write a sequel or start with a new story. please feel free to leave one shot requests in my comments because I'm planning on starting a small collection of those too.  
> thank you ever so much for reading, angels.  
> please read chapter notes at the end.

"You're late, sister" Ackerman spat.

Eren scoffed. 

"yeah y/n you're normally first here, what's got you running so late?"

Y/n yearned to smack that look of arrogance off his oily face. Anger welled up within her stomach but she repressed it for now. She knew that if anyone found out about her and Yeager's foolish interaction, her brother would be far then pleased.

"shut your trap before I shut it for you, Yeager." Y/n countered. Connie whistled admirably at her courage while Sasha stifled a laugh with difficulty.

"Now, now children." Hange cooed, finishing up with Mikasa's arm. "eren I suggest you listen to what y/n advises. You saw what happened to porco galliard last time she had her hands on him." She turned to wink at Y/n and she smiled in return, this small verbal spur was a win on her side.

"All of you brats, shut the fuck up." Levi scolded, staring intently at Y/n until she took a seat on the couch squeezed up beside Connie and Sasha. Eren and Armin's game swiftly concluded and jean snubbed his cigarette out in the dish next to him, the embers still burning.

"I assume you all know why I called you all here together so early this morning" Levi divulged, his words met with silence. He surveyed the room then spoke again. "For the halfwits among you that can't comprehend the situation. Arleit will be hosting a prestigious gala this evening, and you all are to attend and assassinate the visiting Willy Tybur." Nobody replied, they all understand what had to be done. 

Erwin removed a beige file from this briefcase and pinned pictures of the target to a large board at the front of the room. Everyone knew who this man was, a wealthy politician working for Marley, an asset too precious to continue to let them keep. If the assassination failed, tybur would be kidnapped and held as hostage in the base, then interrogated to see what the man knew. In 48 hours Willy Tybur would be dead.

Levi sat and signalled to Erwin to poor him a drink before speaking again.

"You will all be working in pairs, I've tasked you all with different jobs essential to carrying this plan out smoothly" he inhaled and took a sip of the amber liquid Erwin had poured for him.

"springer, you're with braus, I trust you two to cut the power out when necessary so the assassination can be carried out." 

The two sat next to Y/n nodded silently and Ackerman continued.

"Yeager, you're with Mikasa. I trust you can keep her safe without putting your hands on her, we don't want a repeat of last mission." Mikasa allocated a hand carefully on her bandaged arm and grimaced while eren basked in the idea of working with the pretty, timid but skilled charcoal haired girl. 

Levi coughed and both were separated from their train of thought. " you two are to take out any fool who tries to get in the way of the plan. Whoever it is, Arleit will have it cleaned and covered up."

Finally Levi turned and allowed his eyes the rest on y/n. 

"Sister, you'll be with kirschtein."

That name. His name.

A lump grew in her throat and the room seemed to become so much hotter. something so strange yet so familiar welled up within her chest. her mind raced and her heart pounded, why did she let herself be overcome by such feelings for such an appalling human being. Wait, Muffled voices, what were they saying? 

"y/n, y/n!" Levi yelled. She was soon thrown back into reality, her big brother watching her expectantly.

"ill repeat what I said for that incompetent mind of yours sister, I asked if that was okay."

y/n nodded, unable to construct a coherent reply.

"good" he continued swiftly. "I want you two to kill Tybur." Levi's gaze shifted to Jean and he smirked.

"Of course sir, leave it to me and y/n. I can assure you we'll make an exceptional pairing." Jean chorused, shooting a wink her way.

god he was sexy.

Y/n swiftly turned away, desperate to hide the vermillion colour her cheeks had turned.

"I took it upon myself to book you all in at the local modiste. you'll be fitted for new dresses and suits when you get there. Cars will be arriving at the front of the hotel in ten minutes. Amuse yourself until then. we'll meet back here to discuss the plan at 2, brats." After finishing Ackerman swallowed down the rest of his drink, He and Erwin did not hesitate to swiftly pack up before heading out, Hange following promptly behind them.

Ten seconds after the last footsteps faded the group let out a collective breathe they all seemed to have all been holding. Sasha spread her long legs from beneath her and stood up giving a small spin, locking eyes with Connie.

"Oh lord Springer you must accommodate me to my fitting at the modiste!" Sasha had plastered on a thick English accent. It took mere seconds for both her and Connie to start laughing ferociously.

Eren stuck two fingers into his mouth and mimicked a gag before groaning and stalking out of the room. Mikasa following behind him timidly. 

Jean rose from his chair in the corner, sauntering over to you.

"come on princess, you have a dress to be fitted." he grinned y/n's way, extending a hand to her.

"don't you have a hooker to call that, kirschtein?" she hissed. Y/n stood up, pushing her way past jeans extended arm. No matter how tempting grabbing it may be.

And so the group took their allocated rides too the modiste, each girl trying on wide variety's of coloured silks and designs. The men had no choice, they were measured for suits and would wear ties that complimented the colour of their partners dresses.

Sasha was first, she fit perfectly into a burgundy, slim fitting cocktail dress with a deep v neckline, she twirled and flashed her best smile too the group before she was hurried back into the dressing rooms, allowing Mikasa to take the podium next.

Mikasa stood solemnly, staring at her feet, only looking up to give Sasha a small smile to meet the two thumbs she was holding up. After little deliberation it was settled that she would wear a long flowing navy dress. While it was extremely plain, Mikasa made it look elegant but didn't hesitate to take the thing off. she swiftly raced back off into the changing cubicles.

And finally y/n was stood in front of the group. she averted her gaze desperately trying not to meet jeans eyes. Many employees clustered around her, measuring, deliberating and holding up what looked to be every dress in the shop up too her body.

"mademoiselle I insist you try this on, you will look exquisite!" the French women beamed her way, thrusting the dress into her unexpecting arms.

y/n stood in the dressing room, staring blankly into the mirror in front of her. she traced her fingers along the side of her body, shivering slightly. Sighing, she slipped into the dress hung up beside her. An elegant emerald dress made of the finest silk, it hugged her thighs and flattered her in all the right ways. She swallowed down the lump in her throat and stepped back out before the others. 

The shop attendees all clapped their hands together and grinned in unison, and upon instinct y/n laid her eyes upon jean, she expected his usual malicious grin but received something so much more different, something softer, kinder and more delicate then she had ever seen before.

And so she smiled at him.

And he smiled back.

She knew such emotions were worthless and any time spent on them was a waste, but something about this felt different, it shattered the shield that she continuously put up in front of her, but she knew if this carried on and she really did jean kirschtein into her heart.

that would get shattered too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing too graphic in this chapter! however in the coming chapters there will be major character deaths for season four of the aot anime. Also you can probably already tell but I will try my hand at eventual smut, but I will point that out when it comes to it.


	3. Ethereal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies lovleys! this is a short chapter. I've been lacking motivation and time due to school but i promise the new chapters will be better!! As you can see, the deaths haven't taken place in the canon order, this is purely just for stories sake. People from outside the canon will also be getting hurt/killed. Thanks so much to reading everyone. It means a bunch<3

The mid-day light made her figure shimmer, the emerald silk shone.

Y/n really did look beautiful. 

"oh y/n! " Sasha screeched, taking a firm hold of Connie's shoulder shaking it. "doesn't she look gorgeous Connie! doesn't she!"

Connie chuckled. 

"sash, I know she looks good but not as good as my beautiful girlfriend." he smirked, leaning in to kiss her. His efforts were met wish sashas hand, blocking her face . She pushed away Connie's forehead with surprising force.

"piss off Connie! I'm not obliged to kiss you every ten seconds, god!" sasha remarked sarcastically , eren gagging forcefully in return.

The two had been together for over a year now, ever since they met they weren't able to leave each others side. The rest of the squad was just waiting for the proposal at this point.

They were perfect for each other, Y/n could only hope she found her match too.

Even Mikasa laughed a little at sashas comment, when they weren't at the base or in the middle of a mission, the group really did act like friends. Y/n let her eyes rest upon everyone, apart from jean, that is. It was abundantly clear by her presence and elegance that she was an Ackerman. Even when silent there was still an aura about her, and people resented her for it. 

Mikasa quietly told her she looked beautiful and nudged eren to say something nice. Eren just turned away, reaching for his phone from inside his pocket.

"i think she looks ethereal." the sudden voice made everyone go silent.

jean.

y/n stood in disbelief. She urged to stride over to him and have him here right in this dress shop.

She met jeans eyes, expecting that same smile she had seen not moments ago, but jean just looked away. 

Disappointment pooled in her stomach, she didn't understand why she felt this way. Its not like jean was ever going to pay attention to her. The fact that one smile and a few words had raised her hopes so high assured y/n that her feelings for jean were not just something to mend her broken heart.

Eren shut off his phone and stood up, pulling Mikasa up by her un-harmed wrist.

"Its half one, maybe we should start heading back" he turned to look at y/n. "that means you aswell, go and take that appalling thing off" he spat, eyeing her dress. Embarrassment flushed y/n's cheeks.

She expected jean to say something. She expected even sasha or connie to say anything, but no one did. 

She fled too the changing rooms and urged to let herself cry. Going so long without feelings or expressing any emotions had ultimately betrayed her. She peeled the dress from her skin and placed it back on the hanger. 

What had made eren turn on her? She was fucking him not even 12 hours ago. Maybe he was jealous, jealous that jean had complimented her, despite how artificial his words seemed.

She changed back into her own clothes and left the changing rooms, carrying the dress carefully on her arm. She was surprised to see only Mikasa left in the shop.

She smiled sadly and pulled y/n into a short embrace, Stepping away to speak.

"Please don't listen to eren, I think you looked beautiful." she whispered softly. "The others have gone back too hq before us, i didn't think you would want to see anyone right now."

Y/n let out a small sob and hugged Mikasa again. The black haired girl clearly wasn't used to showing affection but she tried her best to comfort y/n, stroking her hair softly.

Mikasa pulled away and spoke again.

"you go and get that rung up, ill wait out side for you. okay?" 

y/n nodded and did as she was asked. While paying and attempting to leave the shop she was reassured by many employees that she looked stunning. Their words were met with a melancholy smile.

As she stepped out of the shop the cold instantly began to bite at her fingers, clutched tightly onto the large designer looking bag her "appalling" dress was packaged in.

Mikasa opened the car door and y/n clambered in, placing the bag by her feet. Mikasa took a seat furthest away from her, desperate to give her space. Boxes of shoes and expensive jewellery piled up in the front passenger seat and the driver promptly set off.

Y/n watched as the London skyline was swiftly invaded by sad looking grey clouds, small droplets of rain began to fall. Y/n traced them with her finger, watching them race down the car window.

The car journey was silent, Y/n's heart ached but no tears would fall from her eyes. her throat was dry, her mind was racing.

The outside world blurred as y/n's mind was drowned with feeling which she had never let herself feel before. She was overwhelmed with immense feelings of something she couldn't quite explain.

Jean made so many butterflies flutter in her stomach and eren crushed them all with a rock in seconds.

a vibration from her phone made y/n spiral back too reality. A message from an unknown number.

" Eren gave me your number, ignore what he said today. I think you looked beautiful."

the last five words made her heart pound and an ever so familiar lump grew in her throat once more.

"everything okay?" Mikasa asked calmly, reading the blank expression on y/n's face. 

Y/n nodded, shutting of her phone and placing it under her thigh.

The rest of the journey passed in silence. She could only assume that the message was from jean. She ached to hold him but also resented him, he changed up so quickly and ignored y/n as she was publicly humiliated in front of all her friends. She was grateful for Mikasa, she'd at least done something 

A small sigh escaped from Y/n's parted lips and a shudder ran down her spine as she stepped out of the car. She thanked the driver and stood behind Mikasa sheepishly holding towering boxes of shoes and jewellery in front of her.

Both women snuck down the same alleyway Y/n had been in not hours earlier.

"target acquired, sir. They've headed into the building now. ill tune in and see what I can hear."

Pieck finger strapped her walkie talkie to chest and slunk out of a nearby café. She followed cautiously after Mikasa and y/n. The warriors were quite frankly not interested in either of them, but they wanted Levi Ackerman at their feet. Begging for mercy.

They would avenge berty,porco,zofia,udo...

And taking hostage and killing Y/n was the only way to do that.


End file.
